1. Field
Apparatuses and methods with respect to the exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to an automatic test apparatus for embedded software, an automatic testing method thereof and a test scenario composing method, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for automating an operation test for embedded software installed in a digital device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the emergence of television (TV), mobile phones, or like various digital devices, embedded software installed in such devices have become vast and various. A variety of devices provides various execution environments for the embedded software installed in the respective devices, and may cause error cases or situations. Thus, the embedded software has to be previously tested in consideration of error cases or circumstances that may arise in executing the embedded software.
Under a host environment, before porting to a target corresponding to a real condition, the embedded software is tested in accordance with various user scenarios based on many cases. The scenario unfolded under the host environment can be reproduced under the target environment.
Since the embedded software has to be ported to and operate in the target having various hardware characteristics and software environments and operates, repetitive test procedures are needed to secure stability in a new environment.
Among such test methods, there is a conventional test method using a commercialized automated test tool for unidirectional transmission of a command to the embedded software. The method of using the automated test tool can perform analysis only if the embedded software is previously defined with respect to a forecasted status. Therefore, such a method is not flexible to various test scenarios that may be unfolded under real use conditions, and costs too much to secure the scenarios corresponding to various cases. Accordingly, it consumes time and manpower wastefully, and it is difficult to perform an accurate test.